


Sweeter than sunshine

by Kytanna



Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, brief mentions of sex, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytanna/pseuds/Kytanna
Summary: It turns out what humans say about freckles being angel kisses had been true all along.For the ineffable husbands bingo square: First kiss.





	Sweeter than sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Third prompt filled!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, it's pure and unapologetic fluff.

Crowley hadn’t noticed at first. Despite spending an awful time in fixing his hair in the morning and sometimes putting on some eyeliner, he rarely dedicated time to focus on his skin so it was hardly his fault he hadn’t realized sooner.

He supposed it had all began with their first kiss. 

It had been an ordinary evening, they were watching a movie curled up in Crowley’s sofa, Aziraphale’s favourite blanket on top of their laps and a big bowl of popcorn to munch on. Crowley couldn’t even remember what they were watching, the only thing that came to mind was feeling warm and content, Aziraphale’s foot pleasantly pressed against his thigh.

It hadn’t been life-changing or anything of the sort but when Aziraphale had moved to curl closer and lay his head on top of Crowley’s shoulder, Crowley’s heart had swelled with love and when he had put his arm around the angel and said angel had turned his head—ever so carefully—to press a kiss softly into Crowley’s jaw, well. Crowley had almost melted on the spot.

That was their first kiss and the start of many more to come.

Crowley guessed it shouldn’t have surprised him that much how casual all ended up being. But again, they had been around each other for more than six thousand years and yet they had never done anything like that.

The fact that they had confessed their mutual love and decided they wanted to spend the rest of their immortal lives together seemed to have opened new doors for Aziraphale when it came to affection.

They still hadn’t decided on a word for what their relationship was but Crowley didn’t care much about it and neither did Aziraphale so it was fine—though if pressed he would say they were somewhere between dating and married, but not engaged because engaged people were crazy.

After that first kiss, Aziraphale didn’t have any qualms about kissing Crowley’s fingertips while they were holding hands as they took a stroll around the park. He didn’t even seem to think about it when he pressed his lips against Crowley’s bare chest, just on top of his heart as Crowley made crepes for him.

Crowley, who had been yearning for this sort of affection for far longer than he could remember was having trouble to reciprocate, or even form a coherent thought when it happened. Nonetheless, Aziraphale seemed to understand. It might have been for the way every time the angel kissed him Crowley couldn’t stop his eyes from fluttering shut to enjoy the sensation of Aziraphale’s lips on whichever part of his body he had decided to kiss that day, because when he opened them Aziraphale was there, looking at him with a gentle and loving smile.

It took him a while, and a few dozen of kisses, but with time Crowley began to expect them and—at some point—to reciprocate with a few of his own.

Strangely enough, Aziraphale had never kissed his lips, it could be that he was perhaps waiting for Crowley himself to take that step, and to be honest, Crowley was dying to get a taste of those plump and rosy lips in his mouth. 

He didn't get his opportunity until a couple of months later just after he had convinced Aziraphale to give sleeping another try. 

They woke up, limbs wonderfully tangled together and it was just as Crowley was brushing his nose against Aziraphale’s nape and tightening the hold he had on the angel’s waist that he heard it.

Crowley paused his movements and the sound stopped, he repeated his actions one more time and smiled wickedly as he heard the sound, that now he could recognize as giggles, once again.

“Are you ticklish angel?” Asked Crowley, trying to sound as innocent as innocuous as he could.

“N-No” Answered Aziraphale, shifting his eyes to the side, a clear telltale that he was lying.

“You sure?”

“Well, of course. Would I lie-” Aziraphale’s voice cut off as he shrieked when Crowley pocked him just below the ribs.

“Hmm, that sounds pretty much like a liar to me.” Whispered Crowley gleefully in his ear.

“No. No, wait!” Exclaimed Aziraphale, already squirming.

“Why? You said you are not ticklish so this shouldn't be a problem, right?”

Crowley mercilessly attacked Aziraphale’s stomach, tights and even a foot when the angel almost kicked him in the face. He laughed along Aziraphale as the angel burst into uncontrollable laughter, tears streaming down his face. It wasn’t until he was panting that Crowley finally stopped. One hand holding Aziraphale’s wrists while he was straddling the angel, to prevent any resistance, and the hand that had been softly pinching his waist, now brushing circles against the skin.

“You are positively evil.” Said Aziraphale with a pout, though his eyes were shining with amusement.

He was red and looked absolutely trashed after having been tossing and squirming around the bed and Crowley, well, Crowley wouldn’t want him any other way.

“I love you.” Said Crowley with a chuckle.

Aziraphale scoffed and then chuckled along with Crowley. “I love you too my dear but you are a menace.”

“But I’m your menace.” Said Crowley softly as he bent down and caught Aziraphale’s bottom lip between his own in a brief kiss.

When he pulled back Aziraphale was looking at him with a stunned expression that quickly morphed into a delighted smile. 

They sat in the edge of the bed and Aziraphale hugged him by the waist lifting his head just a bit to peck Crowley on the lips. 

“You are.”

Sunshine.

Aziraphale tasted like sunshine, Crowley decided as he licked his own lips, the taste of Aziraphale still burning in his mouth.

In the same fashion as before, once they started kissing on the lips, they simply couldn’t stop. 

* * *

Aziraphale straddled his lap, holding Crowley’s face between his hands and slowly kissed him, Crowley got lost on it and seemed to last an eternity and nothing at all at the same time. 

“You, my dearest, are the most lovely creature I have laid my eyes upon.” Said Aziraphale as he took off Crowley’s sunglasses and left them on the bedside table. 

He pressed his palm against Crowley’s cheek and Crowley turned his head to kiss the angel’s palm. Aziraphale sighed and Crowley looked at him as he closed his eyes.

Crowley began undressing him, slowly unbuttoning the shirt he had on. Aziraphale interrupted him by peppering feather-like kisses all over his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, making Crowley’s skin tingle. It was a very nice sensation and Crowley had gotten used to associate the feeling with Azirapahle’s kisses.

Crowley sighed as Aziraphale kissed his body all the way down, and soon enough the room was filled with moans and groans. 

* * *

Crowley woke up sore all over, especially on his thighs and back.

It turns out wrecking your angel into oblivion took some serious muscle workout. He looked down at said angel who was cocooned inside the blankets and just the fact that Crowley had woken up first was proof enough that Aziraphale was going to be more than a little bit sore. Crowley grimaced, he hoped it wouldn't hurt Aziraphale to walk.

He walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, making the water as hot as he could stand it. Once inside he sighed blissfully, the scalding water a balm to his sore muscles. How some humans went about fucking every day was beyond Crowley.

He stayed in the shower for a long time only getting out once his skin got disgustingly pruney. He messily dried himself with one of the incredibly fluffy towels Aziraphale had bought for both of them, the corners of each tower embroidered with their initials. 

Crowley wrapped the towel around his hips and opened the door to let the steam out, shuddering slightly at the sudden cold breeze that entered.

Crowley went back in to clean the fogged mirror with his hand, quickly picking up his brush and comb with the other, but once he took in his reflection they fell to the ground with a clang. 

What in the-

Crowley squinted as he drew his face closer to the mirror, his hand hesitantly touching the_ spots _ that covered his face.

Where those-

He turned his head and realized he had more in other parts of his body. His chest, his shoulder and neck had a few. There was a tiny one on his jaw and another on his hip.

Yup, those where freckles alright, thought Crowley as he looked at his face once again. His cheeks and the bridge of his nose appeared to be where he had the most.

Crowley admired himself and took in all the changes. 

For one the freckles accented his eyes, making them look much bigger and Crowley was certain that with a bit of eyeliner they would look even better so that was a plus.

He had no idea where they had come from but he liked them, they suited him and felt right on him. It was when he was brushing his fingertip against the new marks that sat atop of his chest—just on top of his heart—that he realized. 

Crowley blinked and once again, caressed the marks very slowly with his palm.

Every freckle he had was in a place Aziraphale had kissed.

It had been Aziraphale.

“Oh.” Said Crowley, swallowing thickly. 

The took a deep breath letting the idea sink as a small smile made its way, reluctantly, into his face.

Crowley took off the towel, inspecting his body and remembering all the places his angel had kissed and then he laughed when he found more on his fingertips and the sole of his foot. 

His eyes filled with unshed tears when he noticed the way the little freckles had almost covered, in their entirety, the burnt scars he had on his back from when he had fallen.

Every little mark Crowley had now on his body was a reminder of how much Aziraphale loved him. 

It was part of their story, a written memory of all the times Aziraphale had given him a gift. Because to Crowley that was what those tiny freckles were. Precious little gifts from Aziraphale. 

“My darling what are you- Oh!” 

Crowley turned swiftly, only to find Aziraphale with a hand massaging his lower back and the other leaning on the door frame.

Aziraphale gasped as he looked at Crowley's face. “Whatever happened to your face?!” Exclaimed, making his way towards Crowley very slowly.

Crowley snapped his fingers, making Aziraphale’s soreness go away.

“Oh!” Exclaimed Aziraphale, wiggling a little as if testing if all the aching was truly gone. He then turned to Crowley and said, “thank you, my love, but-” He reached and took Crowley’s face between his hands and observed, biting his lips. “What is this?” He asked.

“Angel kisses it seems.” Answered Crowley, his lips curled into an amused smile.

Aziraphale frowned and seemed to be about to say something else when he gasped. “You mean to say tha-that this is my doing?” He sputtered.

“Do you remember where you kissed me for the first time?” Asked Crowley.

“Of course!” Exclaimed Aziraphale, turning Crowley’s face to the side with his left hand. “It was right- Oh.” He stopped as his thumb brushed against the curve of his jaw, right were a single and round freckle was situated.

“And you kissed me all over here last night.” Said Crowley as he took Aziraphale’s hands and pressed them against his cheeks where a myriad of ginger freckles covered Crowley’s face.

“I had no idea this could happen.” Said Aziraphale faintly. His face quickly morphed into one of regret and distress. “I’m so sorry Crowley, having imposed this upon you...”

“No, no, no, nothing of that.” Said Crowley, stopping Aziraphale from pulling away, pressing their foreheads together. “I love them.” Explained with a smile and quickly added, in a hushed tone, “they are beautiful.” 

“You do?” Asked Aziraphale dubiously.

“Of course, you were the one that gave them to me. And they look damn good on me, don't you think?” Crowley said, with a smug grin.

“I- Yes. Yes, they do look very fetching on you.” Aziraphale said with a reluctant smile.

Aziraphale raised his neck and lifted a bit on the tip of his toes to tentatively press a small kiss on Crowley’s nose. 

Crowley felt the tingly sensation again and crossed his eyes, marvelling at the sight of another diminutive spot appearing into his skin. 

“Huh...Would you look at that.” Said Crowley, poking at the new mark on his nose.

He met Aziraphale’s eyes and after a while, they chuckled. Crowley hugged the angel by his shoulders and kissed his cheek noisily, making Aziraphale giggle a little.

"Do you truly like them?" Asked the angel.

"Of course. Would I lie to you?"

"No, you never do." Responded Aziraphale, taking Crowley's hand.

Crowley squeezed his hand in return, the trust Aziraphale put on him was something he was never going to take for granted. It had taken the angel a long while to get there and Crowley was not going to let that go to waste.

“So...what do you say about cinnamon rolls for breakfast?” Suggested Crowley.

“Are you going to make your deliciously tempting sinamon rolls?” Aziraphale asked, licking his lips as if he could already taste them.

“With an extra of sin.” Responded Crowley with a cheeky wink.

* * *

After that, every time someone asked about his freckles, Crowley simply responded that an angel had fallen in love with him and those where his gifts to Crowley.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as ineffable--bottom.  
Kudos and comments are appreciated and encouraged.


End file.
